


You Wouldn't Listen.

by LadyLilyMalfoy



Series: The Unspoken Words Between Us [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 01:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLilyMalfoy/pseuds/LadyLilyMalfoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How can you sit back and watch as the person you love destroys himself? How can you help if he won't admit there's anything wrong? Part Three of 'The Unspoken Words Between Us' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Wouldn't Listen.

_Do you know how much it hurts me when you leave half your dinner on your plate? –Greg_

_I wish you could see yourself the way I see you. –Greg_

_I love that I can shut my eyes and still remember every contour and every curve of your body. I hate that I have become as intimate with your skeleton too. –Greg_

_You scare me when you get like this. I don’t recognise you._ _–Greg_

_I wish you would tell me what is making you unhappy. –Greg_

_I wish you wouldn’t lie to me. –Greg_

_I wish you trusted me. –Greg_

_I’m sorry you can’t. –Greg_

_If, in six months time, you turn around to me and say ‘why didn’t you say anything’, I will leave you. –Greg_

_I wish you would let me help you. –Greg_

_I wish you would help yourself. –Greg_

_Fucking hell! I don’t know how to do this! –Greg_

_Stop telling me it’s okay. –Greg_

_It hurts me that you think I’m so stupid. –Greg_

_At least if you carry on like this, I’ll soon be stronger than you and will able to force something down your throat. –Greg_

_Don’t make me resort to that, love. –Greg_

_Don’t think I won’t. –Greg_

_I wish you wouldn’t get up and leave the moment I try and talk to you properly. – Greg_

_I don’t think I can do this… – Greg_

_I loved you completely and wholly. I still do. Is that not enough? – Greg_

_Please be okay. Please be okay_

_  
_

**Last Call: _Today, 17:36_** _:_ 999


End file.
